From the Begining
by BB-The One Beyond the Limits
Summary: The only way out of this world once you have entered is Death. That's what Beyond Birthday always had thought. He wasnt a pychopath or suicidal. Not that that matters to this story.. This is the story of A and B. R&R. Rated Teen for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Once you have entered this world there is only one way out... Death.

Beyond Birthday always thought that. He was never suicidal or a psychopath. He did what he needed to succeed L. Not that that matters to this story... This is the story of A and B.

A's point of view

The day he arrived was like any other day. I never had any friends or anyone close to me. My parents left me before i could remember them. So I didn't expect him to even try to talk me. B, that was the name we were to call him by, but he came up to me freely and told me his real name. Beyond Birthday, he was 5 and I was 6 when he first came. That was before we knew we were to become L's successors...

B's point of view

When I came the orphanage director led me to my classroom. I looked around the room at the kids in my class. Actually I looked at the names above thier heads. Thier names and death dates, only I could see them through the eyes of a shinagammi. To me the eyes weren't a gift nor a curse they just were. The whole class was staring, all expect one girl. I looked at her name, Always. 'No last name?' I thought to myself as I walked over to her. "Hi my name's Beyond Birthday", I said to her,"You can call me BB though" I smiled at her as I said it but she seemed shocked. "Your not supposed to tell people your actual name but, my name is Always. You can call me A.", she told me, a small smile on her lips. I sat in the seat next to A. The teacher began with the days lesson. The teacher asked the simplest questions but some kids still thought that the questions were difficult. Actually the majority of the class thought that the questions were hard, expect Always and I. We raised our hands when the teacher had not yet told the class how to solve a math problem on the board. She looked shocked at A and I. The teacher called on A for the answer. The problem was simple 356+44. "The answer is 400",Always said in a confident voice. "Is that what what you got B?" The teacher asked me. I told her yes which was the truth. A smiled at me as the teacher rushed out of the room. As the teacher left the rest of the kids in the class turned and stared at us. A and I chatted quietly with each other ignoring the stares of our classmates.

A's point of view

The teacher came back into the room I looked over at BB nervously. I thought we were in big trouble or something. BB just looked back at me and smiled confidently. The teacher told us to sit in the desks in the hall while she went to get something. She came back with two pencils and two test packets. She told us to fill the packets out to our abilities. That is what B and I did. We both finished in under an hour, I got a perfect score and B got one question wrong.

B POV

I looked over all the questions on the test purposly getting one wrong to see if A would do better than me. Like I thought A got 100%. The teacher looked at our scores in shock when she graded them. She exited the room to call someone. She came back in and brought A and I to a small room with some sweets sitting on a table. I took a donut filled with strawberry filling. A just looked at the sweets and took the smallest one. The teacher told us to stay put while she grabs something. Then she left the room. I stood up and walked around the room examining it. I found a small bookshelf in tje corner of the room. A looked over at what I was doing and saw the books. She walked over and pulled a book off the shelf. The book was titled "The School Story". I pulled one down called 'Down Under'. It was a manga about Hell. Not something a kindergartener should be reading but I didn't care. The teacher came in just as A and I finished our books. "You two are having a transfer to an orphanage in England called Wammy's House," she told us with a hopeful glint in her eye. "Why?",A asked, I think she thought that we were in trouble. "You two are way more advanced than the rest of the kids in your class and the rest of the school here for the matter.,"the teacher told us. A looked surprised at this, to shocked for words. I on the other and was jumping up and down with cheer. "Go get your things now,A and B," the teacher said. I ran to my room and threw all my things into my suitcase, it wasn't a lot though, I had a few pairs of clothes, two jars of strawberry jam, and a bright red teddy bear.

A's POV

I looked at the teacher in shock. I couldn't believe what I had heard. When she told us to go get our things I watch B take off running and after a moment I ran after him. I threw my things in a suitcase. I had two changes of clothes, a diary, and three small suckers. B and I ran back to the teacher, our luggage trailing behind us. The teacher led us to a carn We set our stuff in the trunk of the car and we hopped in. The teacher said her goodbyes and then she shut the car door and the car drove away. "Hello kids, you can call me Wateri," the driver told us. "I'm Always"I told the man, Wateri.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I do not and probably will not ever own Death note or its characters.**

* * *

B's PoV

"Do not tell people your real name so easily," Watari said monotony. "Well my name is Beyond," I told Watari confidently. He looked back at me once and then said "That can't be your actual name B" "Well it's my first name any way," I told him. I looked above the man's head but it did not say Watari like the man had said his name was. "You can't say that I have to tell you my actual name if you won't tell us your, Quillish Wammy" I told him a smile creeping up onto my lips. He abruptly pulled the car into the shoulder and looked back at me. "How did you know that," Watari asked, more like demanded. "It's above your head, along with your death date," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. Watari stared at me and for a second a flash of horror swept over his face.

A's PoV

I looked from B to Watr- I mean Quillish. I was trying to process what had happened. B looked over at me and asked, "How come you don't have a last name A?" "My parents didn't give me a name before they dropped me off at the orphanage so I told the lady my name was Always," I told B as I looked at my feet. "Oh" He said. I looked up and I saw tears forming in his eyes. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned his head on to mine and then I fell asleep.

Watari's PoV

As I tried to figure out how the young child figured out my name before he told me his, I watched the children talk about A's name. I waited until A had fallen asleep then I questioned B all little further as I drove to my orphanage. "B, what do you mean you can see my name and death date above my head?" I questioned. "I mean like I can see you name and numbers floating above your head in a code," B said quietly as not to wake up A. I continued driving for a while until I reached a busy town. I then slowed down and asked B to identity a woman running an ice-cream stand. He identified her as Iris Lota. I pulled the car over and order and ice-cream and asked for 'Iris's name. The lady told me her name was Iris. I walked to the trash and threw the ice-cream away. I hurried back to the car and I drove away. I didn't tell B my findings on the lady I simply kept driving

A few hours later

A's PoV

When we reached the orphanage B had to shake me awake. I have always been a heavy sleeper. The orphanage had a sign that read 'Wammy House for Gifted Children'. "Would you two follow me inside?" Mr. Wammy asked B and I. We nodded yes then followed the man inside. He had grabbed our luggage for us even. If The Wammy House looked big on the outside then it looked bigger on the inside. Quillish lead us to a small room. "I need you two to wait here while I go get someone," he told us and then shut the door as he left. B walked over to the knob and turned it. It was locked from the outside. "A, why did you tell the orphanage person your name was Always?" B asked me out of nowhere. I thought about it for a minute. "It was because I remember my dad once calling me Always," I told B. I looked away because I could feel my eyes begin to water. I quickly walked over to one of the big plushy chair and sat with my knees to my chest and my hands in my face. I let the tears flow.

B's PoV

A walked over to the chair and began crying. I imeadatly felt bad. I hadn't meant to make her cry. I ran over to her and gave her a hug, my way of trying to cheer her up. Just then the door knob turned and someone new came in. "Who are you," I asked the person who came in. He had raven hair, dark eyes, and was about the same height as me.

L's PoV

I entered the room the new orphans were in. I looked at the two of them and saw a boy and girl about the same age as me, five or six. "Who are you?" the boy with the raven hair asked. "I am L" I told the boy "And you are?""I'm B and this is A" the boy replied. I looked at the girl he was hugging. She looked as if she was crying. I walked over to her and tapped her back. She looked up and I asked "What's wrong A?"She just smiled and told me nothing. I wasn't going to push her further. "I can take you to your rooms if you want me to," I offered a slight smile on my face. B looked ant A and they both got up. A had stopped crying and B was staring above my head. He frowned, and I was about to say something when A said, "Let's go." So I led them to their rooms. A had room 12, B had 13, and I had 14. At the time we were the only three kids in the orphanage. "Here they are. Your things are in your rooms," I told them and then walked into my own room. I began thinking of the two of them as I sat in my chair. B looked awfully similar to me and I didn't like it. A was pretty; she had auburn hair and bright green eyes. They both seemed friendly enough.

B's PoV

I got into my room then started thinking about this L. There was one thing that was puzzling me though at that moment. I couldn't see L's death day. I could see his name though. Another thing about the guy that was bugging my 6 year old mind, he looked exactly like me. I loved being my own self, now L comes in and I'm not as original. I'll be sure to make everyone know who is who. I unpacked my things hiding my jam under a loose floor board. I put my teddy bear on my bed then I curled up on the bed with it and fell asleep.

A's PoV

I went into my room and unpacked my things. I stashed my suckers with my clothes and hid my diary between the mattresses of my bed. Then I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. A thought popped in my head, B and L look alike... Not that it bugged me. Another thing how did B know I didn't have a last name? I fell asleep thinking about it.

* * *

_Authors Note- I hope everyone likes this so far. This story is the first Death Note fanfic I have ever written. The characters aren't OOC are they? Well thanks for reading and review to tell me if you want me to continue further._

_Thanks,_

Beyond


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not and probably will not ever own Death Note**

L's PoV  
I woke up, back then I actually slept through the whole night on an actual bed. I sat up and then heard a sudden scream. I ran into the hall and pounded on A's door, since that seemed to be where the noise was coming from. She came to the door rubbing her eyes. "You. Woke. Me. Up," she said pronouncing each word like it was a sentence. One thing I learned then was never to wake A up, unless of emergencies. "You were screaming..." I told her looking at my feet. I was a little afraid of her for a feeling went away when she smiled and said "I was? Oh sorry." Out of the corner of my eye I saw B come out of his room. "What's all the racket about?" he asked rubbing his eyes. I shook my head. He seemed to get that nothing was wrong. As the years passed A and B got closer together and I became further and further. It bugged me on the inside but I didn't let it show through. The orphanage was created to create the best detective in the world. B,A, and I were informed of this when we were in fourth grade. They told us by the next year they would know the child for the job. We all worked extra hard to be that on child.

A's PoV  
We all wanted to be the greatest detective ever, L and I were neck and neck in the race to be the detective. B was alittle behind us, but I think he did it on purpose to examine L and I. When 5th grade came L was one point ahead of me so he got the job. I was considered to be the 'Alternative' so Rodger, our caretaker, nicknamed me that. It annoyed the living hell out of me. He called B 'Backup' once, but B didn't like it. B told Rodger that.. Okay B more like yelled at Rodger when Rodger had called him that. Rodger never called B Backup again.

Bs PoV  
L getting to he the detective disappointed me. I had actually wanted A to get to be the detective. L left for a few weeks along with Watari. They didn't tell us why they were going, just that they were. That left Rodger in charge of the orphanage. Kids began to come to the orphanage, so it no longer was just A and I. There was always about twenty or so kids at Wammys. A was at the top f our class and I was right behind her, the next kid behind us had the alias C. I never really talked to C, but A did occasionally. She was always telling me to talk with more people besides her. "What happens if I disappeared one day?" A asked me out of the blue one day in sixth grade. "I'd come find you," I told her after hesitating to think about the question. She laughed a little then went back to her work. I started thinking what life would be like without A. I couldn't picture what my life would have been like if I hadn't met A. As we got let out of class that day A and I went outside to enjoy the warm weather we were having. A led me to her favorite spot outside. Next to the orphanage there was a field of wildflowers that A loved to lay in, so I went with her. We watched the clouds go by. A pointed out ones she thought looked like animals or other things, but mostly animals. The she turned over to look at me. "Do you remember the day we came here?" she asked. I nodded my head wondering where this was going to lead to. "How did you know I don't have a last name?" she asked her head tilting to the left like it always did when she asked a question. "I...well," I started trying to think of how to tell her. The only person I had ever told this to was Watari. A waited for me to continue. "I can see your name above you head," I said after awhile. A laid back on her back looking at the sky, she hadn't said anything. I laid down next to her and held her hand. I hadn't held any part of her since that day back when we were in kindergarten. I watched her as she watched the sky. We just laid there for awhile. She started to smile, then looked over at me. "I love you B," she said, blushing as she turned away. I stared at her ,shocked. I stood up and I walked away to think. As I walked I noticed I wasn't going to my room, I was going to the room that A and I first hugged in. I sat down in the big plushy chair like A had. I thought about what she had said.


End file.
